Operation Brimstone II
Operation: Brimstone II was a joint internal, multi-agency war game held by the Union of Everett. Operation Brimstone II began on April 16, 2015 and ended on April 20, 2015, taking place in locations across the country. The war game included a vast variety of cooperating government agencies on the municipal, county, state and federal levels, the armed forces, the Homeland Defense System, civilian militias and native tribal militias. Operation Brimstone II was considered by many "a counter training war game" to the U.S. Jade Helm war games which were held during the same period in the United States. Some have referred to the exercise as a counter propaganda campaign and a flexing of military and domestic muscle towards U.S. troops training in their own exercise just across the border. Operation Brimstone II was the second nation-wide mass internal joint exercise held by the Union of Everett, since the country's independence. Operation Brimstone I, was held for only one day on January 5, 2011. By far, Operation Brimstone II consisted of many more participants and lasted five days. Operation Summary Operation Brimstone II conducted war games, scenario drills and other military and law enforcement exercises in all forty states of the Union of Everett, the autonomous territory of North Colorado and the Wyoming EAZ. Several naval carrier battlegroups and battleship fire support groups conducted their own drills. The Department of Defense confirmed reports of, but would not go into any detail about, drills and exercises held aboard the country's secretive Quebec class stealth ballistic missile submarines. Just as with the previous Operation Brimstone I, Brimstone II consisted of military combat drills, mock gun battles, mock Air Force dogfights, naval exercises, bomb squad training scenarios, HDS response to defending the homeland from foreign invasion, bio/chemical hazard response drills, electromagnetic pulse drills, mock tank battles, counter terrorism drills, hostage rescue drills, active shooter drills, PDS and SDI nuclear ICBM interception drills, radiation emergency drills and a variety of natural disaster response exercises. Natural disaster exercises included scenarios involving earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, flash floods, volcanic eruptions, mudslides, blizzards and sink holes. Other drills included structural collapses for urban search & rescue and airline crashes. Operation Brimstone II was most notable and controversial in exercises which involved militia groups and Everetti special forces operatives working together in scenarios to raid internment camps styled on U.S. FEMA prison centers, killing "enemy combatants" and "liberating detainees". Militia groups were noted on being focused on widespread training to sabotage military vehicles commonly in use by the United States Armed Forces and insurgency style combat exercises against such vehicles. Participants *Union of Everett Federal Government **Department of Homeland Security ***Union of Everett Crisis Unit ***Transportation Security Administration ***Border Patrol Agency ***Immigration & Customs Enforcement **Department of Disaster Management ***Federal Emergency Management Agency **Department of the Paranormal ***Paranormal Control & Investigation **Department of Defense ***Union of Everett Air Force ***Union of Everett Navy ***Union of Everett Marine Corps ***Union of Everett Militant Forces **Department of Justice ***Federal Bureau of Investigation ***Narcotics & Firearms Administration *State Level Participants **All 40 states provided state law enforcement agencies **All 40 states provided state level health authorities **All 40 states provided state level fire rescue and urban search & rescue personnel **North Colorado EAZ conducted a smaller drill in cooperation with the Everetti Marine Corps **Wyoming EAZ ran state level drills and cooperated with local militias and civil defense *Registered Militias **All 40 Homeland Defense System Authorities **Homeland Defense System **Alaska State Militia **Minnesota Counter Invasion Insurgency **Wisconsin Militia Group **Florida Insurgency Group **New York State Liberation Militia **Vermont Combat Squadron **Georgian Militia **Michigan Combat Militia **America's Jihad Squad (Virginia, Maryland, South Carolina) **Pennsylvania Militant Forces **Louisiana Veterans Organization **American Liberation Front (Tennessee, Mississippi) **I Kill Terrorists For A Living (IKTFAL) (Indiana) **Quebecois Nationalist Militia **Invasion Eradication Division (Kentucky) **The Continental Marines (Delaware) **Puerto Rican National Guard **Haitian Rebel Militia **Haiti Mountain Boys **North Coloradan Freedom Coalition **The Wyoming Resistance *Native American Tribal Militias **Cherokee Nation Tribal Militia **Iroquois National Defense **Militia 1492 *Notable Urban Municipal Participants **City of New York ***New York City Police Department ***New York City Fire Department ***New York City Office of Emergency Management **City of Everett ***Everett City Metropolitan Police Department ***Everett City Capital Police ***Capital Region Sheriff's Department ***Everett City Crisis Unit Division ***Everett City Fire Department **City of Toronto ***Toronto Police Service ***Toronto Fire Services **City of Chicago ***Chicago Police Department ***Chicago Fire Department **Approximately 37 other urban municipalities participated including Atlanta, Washington, Philadelphia, New Orleans, Jacksonville, Merida, Veracruz, Avaris, Miami, Memphis, Honolulu, Port-au-Prince, Quebec, Ottawa, Montreal and Detroit. List of Events *'April 16th, 2015' *'April 17th, 2015' *'April 18th, 2015' *'April 19th, 2015' *'April 20th, 2015' Category:Events Category:Union of Everett Category:Military Category:Wars